


The Ordinary World [Script]

by klaptraps



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Death Fix, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaptraps/pseuds/klaptraps
Summary: Julian finds his routine afternoon interrupted by an impossible reunion.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sid City Social Club Script Collection





	The Ordinary World [Script]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sid City Social Club's open script submissions - something that still blows my mind, by the way.
> 
> This is a scene from [The Ordinary World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876594), redone in script format. Lots of dialogue was lifted and rearranged to create something new. 
> 
> Thanks to [GoodbyeBlueMonday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday) and [Trilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled) for their encouragement, and for being great chatting partners.

**INT. INFIRMARY, DEEP SPACE NINE**  


JULIAN BASHIR, 54 years old, is engrossed in his computer terminal. So lost is he in its contents, he does not notice the entrance of GENERAL KIRA NERYS. 

GENERAL KIRA  
Computer, seal infirmary doors. Authorization Kira Epsilon Two Five Alpha.

Now that gets Bashir’s attention.

BASHIR  
Well, hello to you, too, General.

Kira’s face is ashen, her expression indescribable. Whatever’s happening is more than serious.

BASHIR  
What? What is it?

KIRA  
I hereby request your full cooperation. What you are about to see does not leave this room, and all data you collect is confidential until I direct you otherwise.

Bashir is aghast at the cold formality after decades of friendship.

BASHIR  
My full cooperation on behalf of whom? The Bajoran government?

KIRA  
On my behalf.  
(A pause.)  
Do I have your full cooperation?

BASHIR  
You have it.

Kira steels herself.

KIRA  
Computer, transport program Kira Two.

The transporter does its work, and another participant enters the virtual stage. Before them stands JADZIA DAX, but not as they last saw her. She, too, is 54 years old, as if she’s been alive and aging normally the entire time.  
Kira looks close to losing it. Now Bashir understands – the secrecy, Kira’s emotional state - and is speechless.  
In the silence, Jadzia is the first to speak.

JADZIA  
(Hesitantly)  
Surprise.

BASHIR  
My God.  
(A pause. He addresses Jadzia.)  
How?

KIRA  
That’s what I want you to tell me. Computer, establish level five security field.

BASHIR  
Is that really necessary?!

KIRA  
Run some scans and we’ll find out.

Bashir looks from Kira to Jadzia and back again.

JADZIA  
Julian. It’s okay. Run your scans.

None of this is sitting well with him, but Bashir pulls up his computer and begins his work. Kira watches intently.  
Throughout the scans, Jadzia attempts to be on her best behavior. However, the temptation to poke at the new-and-improved 2395 security field proves too strong. She receives a painful shock (but, what else did she expect?)

BASHIR  
No chroniton radiation. No evidence of cloning. Normal vital signs. I’d need a blood sample to really get a look at her DNA, but according to these preliminary scans, it’s all the same.

KIRA  
Wait a minute. Where’s the symbiont?

BASHIR  
Well... it’s not here.

KIRA  
That’s impossible.

BASHIR  
I think all bets are off right now in the realm of possibilities.

The two of them look over to Jadzia, still shaking out her stinging hand. When she realizes they’re staring, she straightens up and stops.

BASHIR  
I’m deactivating the security field.

KIRA  
No.

BASHIR  
Nerys. This _is_ Jadzia Dax.

KIRA  
We don’t know that.

Bashir thinks for a moment.

BASHIR  
Then, why don’t we find out for sure?

He turns to Jadzia and begins his interrogation.

BASHIR (CON’T)  
When you and I met Leeta for the first time, I handed you a PADD. What did it say?

JADZIA  
“Go away”.

BASHIR  
When we found that new species of seaweed, you made a joke _so_ dull I couldn’t believe it came out of your mouth. What did you say?

JADZIA  
We just couldn’t “kelp” ourselves.

BASHIR  
What did you do after you found out how your transporter image was used during my holosuite incident?

JADZIA  
I broke in, took full control of the program, inserted myself as Falcon, and held you hostage for the rest of your holosuite time.

BASHIR  
And how long was that? 

JADZIA  
Two hours.

BASHIR  
Quark wouldn’t give me an extension.

JADZIA  
No. You were not happy.

The corner of Bashir’s mouth twitches. Then, he smiles. 

BASHIR  
Computer, deactivate security field.

KIRA  
Doctor...

BASHIR  
Why don’t you ask her something, then?

Nothing immediately comes to Kira’s mind.

JADZIA  
...I could tell him about the iced raktajino incident, if you want.

That strikes a chord. After some internal deliberation, Kira ultimately shakes her head.

KIRA  
I’m going to take a walk.

She leaves.

JADZIA  
She’s right to be suspicious.

BASHIR  
She’ll come around.

Finally, he takes it all in.

BASHIR (CON’T)  
Here you are.

JADZIA  
Here _you_ are. Look at you, all rugged and handsome.

A flood of emotions threatens to overtake Bashir. He does his best to keep it at bay.

BASHIR  
How did you get here?

JADZIA  
I don’t know. I woke up, and I was staring at Bajoran constellations.

BASHIR  
You appeared on Bajor? And that’s how Kira found you, I imagine.

JADZIA  
That’s right.

BASHIR  
And you don’t have Dax.

JADZIA  
No.

BASHIR  
What a mystery.

JADZIA  
It’s something.

BASHIR  
I’m sure we can get to the bottom of it. There are documented cases of resurrection, after all. But you don’t remember anything between now and-

He refrains from saying “your death”. But Jadzia doesn’t shy away from it.

JADZIA  
Between now and my death? No.

BASHIR  
There’s always a scientific explanation.

JADZIA  
But not for a missing symbiont.

There is an uncomfortable pause.

BASHIR  
It’s not that it’s missing. There’s no evidence you ever had one.

JADZIA  
I see.

BASHIR  
I suppose if you were... renewed somehow, those entwined parts of yourself could have been reconstructed to a pre-joined state. But how? Something like that would only be possible through a- a Genesis planet scenario.

He pauses.

BASHIR (CON’T)  
Last I checked, Bajor has no properties similar to the Genesis planet.

JADZIA  
Well, a lot could have changed in-

She realizes it, finally: she does not know how much time has passed.

JADZIA (CON’T)  
How many years has it been? What year is it right now?

BASHIR  
It’s 2395.

JADZIA  
21 years...  
(A pause.)  
Tell me everything.

BASHIR  
_Everything?_

JADZIA  
Julian, it’s all so different. Even in here. It’s so bright and sleek. It looks like something out of a holonovel. And what is that over there? 

BASHIR  
What, that? That’s a PADD.

JADZIA  
That is not a PADD. 

BASHIR  
(laughing)  
It is.

JADZIA  
It’s so thin. You could snap that in two.

BASHIR  
Some of the early redesigns were. Many, many broken PADDs among the Tellarite community. But now you can bash them on the edge of a table without fear. Not that I have ever done such a thing.

Jadzia laughs. 

JADZIA  
Bajor was so different, too. I saw Cardassians, and Romulans, and Vorta. All standing together like it was nothing.

BASHIR  
A lot has changed.

JADZIA  
A lot has changed, but the station’s still here. And so are you.

BASHIR  
Yes, I am.

JADZIA  
Where were you before?

BASHIR  
Before what?

JADZIA  
2395\. Where were you for the past 21 years?

BASHIR  
Here.

JADZIA  
On the station? The whole time?

BASHIR  
I never left.

JADZIA  
That’s surprising.

She doesn’t know she’s touching on a particular vulnerability.

BASHIR  
What were you expecting of me instead?

JADZIA  
I don’t know. I guess I never thought you would choose to stay on the station for such a long time.

BASHIR  
It’s home.

JADZIA  
I can understand that. Did anyone else stay?

BASHIR  
Oh, you know. Quark, Morn.

JADZIA  
Wow. So you’ve gotten a lot closer to both of them?

BASHIR  
Not as such.

Jadzia’s not getting it, and she won’t unless Bashir elects to open up. He changes the subject instead.

BASHIR (CON’T)  
I’ve won a few awards.

JADZIA  
Really. How many is “a few”?

BASHIR  
Twelve.

JADZIA  
_Twelve?_ That’s incredible!

He’s changed the subject, and yet, that particular vulnerability has come right back around. It’s unavoidable.

BASHIR  
There was... some backlash, for some of them.

JADZIA  
What do you mean?

BASHIR  
“Doctor Bashir possesses clear advantages over his competition.” “Genetically modified individuals should be precluded from the nomination process.” “Unfair! Ban Bashir!”

JADZIA  
Julian...

BASHIR  
Those were some of the nicer ones.

JADZIA  
People were that threatened by you?

BASHIR  
Still are.

Now is the time to tell her.

BASHIR (CON’T)  
It hasn’t been entirely my choice to stay here.

JADZIA  
You’re kidding.

BASHIR  
In fact, Starfleet’s exact words were, “It’s this or nothing.”

Jadzia is stunned into silence. Is this the Starfleet she left behind? 

JADZIA  
After everything you did for the Federation?

BASHIR  
I don’t mind it. It truly is home.

JADZIA  
Sounds more like a prison.

BASHIR  
For those first couple of years? I won’t deny it. But, I could either make it my home, or grow into a bitter old man who makes trouble at Quark’s.

JADZIA  
So you’re just a regular old man who makes trouble at Quark’s.

BASHIR  
Precisely.

Jadzia has a lot to think about. This doesn’t sound like a Starfleet that would be too keen on letting a dead woman pick up where she left off.

JADZIA  
A lot has changed.

It’s not as exciting as it sounded before.

BASHIR  
Yes. But you know what? I’ll be right here to guide you into the end of the 24th century.

JADZIA  
Do you think- I mean... do you think this is going to last? Do you think I’m... really alive?

BASHIR  
I wouldn’t like to consider the alternative.

JADZIA  
You should.

BASHIR  
(smiling)  
I won’t.

Jadzia smiles, too.

BASHIR (CON’T)  
And besides: I need you alive so I can win another “undeserved” award.

JADZIA  
What, I don’t get my name on it? I’m the medical mystery here.

BASHIR  
I suppose I could share, just this once.

Everything has changed, but not this. This is exactly the same as it’s always been.

Kira returns, significantly more subdued than before.

KIRA  
The iced raktajino. I hated it.

JADZIA  
So much so that you spit it back into the cup when you thought I wasn’t looking.

KIRA  
It was too sweet.

Kira has finally become present in this impossible thing.

KIRA  
How did this happen?

BASHIR  
We don’t know. 

JADZIA  
We’d like to find out.

KIRA  
Me, too.

BASHIR  
We’re going to need to make a lot of calls.

KIRA  
(to Jadzia) Are you prepared for that? For everyone to know you’re here?

JADZIA  
...Can we place bets on who’ll scream the loudest?

Kira laughs for the first time. Bashir regards them both warmly. A new chapter of life is waiting, and all it needs is to be untangled.  
If anyone can do it, they can.

BASHIR  
Jadzia?

JADZIA  
Yeah?

BASHIR  
Welcome home.

**THE END**


End file.
